HawkAngel XD's SongFics Collection Vol II
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: en la Cueva, John y Wally charlan un poco, Songfic R&R!


_Nada es igual_

De: HawkAngel

No son míos, si lo fueran no estuviera escribiendo fics, o bueno en esto, canciones…

Spoiler: en la cueva, John y Wally charlan un poco, Songfic ;) RR!

Pareja: HGGL

Intocable "Nada es igual"

_Flash's POV… _

Después de un largo tiempo, después de la invasión, aunque no tenemos un lugar en que reunirnos, mas que la cueva de Batsy…

Veo a mi amigo John, sin ánimos, prefiere… màs que morir, necesita a Shayera… pero donde esta ella ahora, no se…

La necesita junto a el…

(A/n, solo en este pequeño pedacito, lo demás es GL's POV)

"Heeey Wally, ayúdame con esto por favor… aunque dudo mucho que hagas algo màs… " John dijo bromeando un poco con Wally…

"ja ja muy gracioso, pero en que te puedo ayudar?"

"ayúdame a terminar estos reportes, me siento muy cansado… necesito pensar… no me siento con ánimos…"

"es por Shayera?"

"si… es difícil aceptarlo, yo la amo, necesito que este conmigo, para ser feliz…" John dijo con una voz de tristeza, y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos… le dolía tanto esta separación…

_**Nada es igual desde que no estas conmigo, **_

_**Todo ah cambiado hasta mi corazón, **_

_**Te extraño desde que te has id,**_

_**Pues todo es tan distinto sin tu amor **_

'_Estoy pensando en ti, muriendo de dolor, por que no estas aquí' John _pensaba mientras terminaba con sus reportes.

"amigo, por favor no te pongas así, tienes que animarte… ya veras, pronto la encontrarás, pero para eso necesita pasar tiempo…"

Wally dijo, tratando de consolar a su amigo "anda ven, vamos a comer… que te parece a un restaurante de comida china… anda vamos!"

"uhm esta bien, después de terminar esto, y después de ir a comer, que haremos?"

'si, se nota, esta demasiado afligido por el asunto' Wally pensó, y dijo… "pues nos regresamos, es lo mejor. Quiero que te distraigas un poco, te hará bien salir"

"si, es lo mejor, eso creo yo también"

_**No me arrepiento de haberte amado tanto **_

_**Y entregarte mi alma con pasión **_

_**Lo que viví contigo me ah cambiado**_

_**Aunque Ahora me mata de dolor. **_

Mientras terminaban los reportes, John estaba muy pensativo…

'_Amarte fue mi salvación, perderte no es mi solución',_

"John… " "no me gusta verte así, sonríe un poco, piensa que ella regresará muy pronto, es lo màs seguro"

"sonreír, ya no tengo mas sonrisas, solo las tenia para ella, cuando estaba junto a mi," John dijo con voz muy triste… "claro también la tenia cuando todos estábamos juntos…" agregando a su tristeza…

"ok, esta bien, piensa un poco las cosas, trata de solucionarlas en tu mente, necesito que estés bien, para no hacerme pensar mucho…" Wally dijo.

"si, claro…"

_**Nada es igual si tu no estas **_

_**Cambiaste el mundo de color**_

_**Aunque no quiera recordar, **_

_**En el aire que respiro esta olor. **_

'_Te extraño tanto… no puedo màs… Vuelve, nada màs' _John pensando una vez màs, algunas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sin resolver nada, su corazón estaba deshecho. Wally al ver esto, fue a dejar los reportes en el escritorio de Bruce…

"ahorita te alcanzó," Wally dijo, acomodando los reportes, y dejándolos bien para Bruce. John subía por las escaleras, abriendo el pasadizo del reloj antiguo, y saliendo de el. Wally subió las escaleras caminando normal, quería darle tiempo a su amigo… necesitaba tranquilizarse.

_**Se que también te sientes igual, **_

**_Que sufres como yo por ti, _**

_**Perdona lo que hice mal,**_

_**Sin tu amor no podré sobrevivir.**_

'_me quedaré muerto en vida, si tu no estas'_ Secando las ultimas lagrimas de sus mejillas, John se tranquilizo, difícilmente pero lo hizo.

_**Se tan distinto no estar contigo, **_

_**Que me esta matando el frió.**_

_**En de esta soledad,**_

_**Nada es igual. **_

Después de unos minutos, Wally salio del reloj antiguo, y cerrando la entrada. Se dirigió a su amigo que estaba esperándolo en la sala, y juntos salieron de la mansión.

N/A: 'lo que el cliente pida…' )U… Graz Sel-Chan! XD, yoko… ��U… buenoz, espero que les haya gustado este songfic, aunque dudo mucho porque esta bien chafo… difícil aceptarlo pero lo esta… -.-U… si es lo contario, pues muchas graz )… plz, review... D…


End file.
